The present invention relates to a shutter, preferably to ventilate in buildings and structures, and a slat for the shutter.
A shutter whose upper section is opened so as to ventilate storehouses in which foodstuffs such as grains are stored.
In the shutter having the opening for mere ventilation, noxious insects, etc. sometimes enter the storehouse through the opening, they eat the grain or other foodstuffs stored therein. With mere opening in the upper section of the shutter, ventilating the storehouse cannot be executed. A shutter, whose opening is covered with a screen is also known. The screen is fixed by rivets, etc. but fixing work is troublesome and increases manufacturing steps, so that the manufacturing cost of the shutter is raised.
A shutter having windows for lighting has existed. This shutter is composed of base slat members in which through-holes are bored and a transparent plate is fixed at each through-hole to cover it. In this shutter, the transparent plates are manually and respectively fixed at each through-hole bored in slats. The manual work is also troublesome and manufacturing efficiency becomes low.